two of blood in the body
by sakuya nyaan
Summary: dalam peraturan vampire, vampire perempuan itu harus dimusnahkan dari bumi. tapi apa jadinyakalo vampire perempuan itu malah di jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. apakah boleh?


Diabolik lovers

Genre: supranatural, vampires, tragedi, misteri

Warning: typo's, gaje, dll.

Chapter I

Jlegger~

Jlegger~

Tap tap tap

Yui berjalan sendirian di lorong istana dimana para vampire tinggal, cuaca diluar sedang hujan deras. Langit pun gelap, matahari tidak cukup untuk menyinari seluruh lorong dirumah ini. Ia melirik ke arah luar jendela, dimana matanya menangkap sosok perempuan sedang berdiri di bawah pohon di perkarangan istananya. Tidak begitu jelas sosok perempuan itu dikarenakan hujan yang sangat deras. Yui berpikir sedang apa perempuan itu berteduh dibawah pohon yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melindunginya dari hujaman air hujan?

Byuur~ byuur~

Cklek.

Yui membuka pintu istananya, berniat mau membawa perempuan itu masuk kedalam istananya menunggu sampai hujan berhenti. Yui kemudian membuka payungnya, ia juga membawa persediaan payung lainnya untuk perempuan itu. Ketika dirasa semua sudah siap, sepatu boot sudah melekat ditubuhnya, payung sudah siap untuk melindungi tubuhya ia kemudian langsung menerobos derasnya hujan itu.

Tap.

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanya yui ketia ia sudah menghampiri perempuan itu. Diihatnya dengan saksama tubuh dari perempuan itu, dia basah kuyup, rambutnya yang berwarna biru cerah layu karena tersiram air hujan, tangannya mendekap tubuhnya yang kedinginan itu.

"sekarang sedang hujan deras, lebih baik kau berteduh di rumah ku. Sampai hujan berhenti." Lanjut yui.

Kepala itu mendongak, berusaha mencari sosok perempuan lain yang menawarkan tempat berteduh kepadanya. Sama seperti yui, perempuan itu meneliti sosok yui yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sampai pada muka, yui pun memberikan senyuman yang samar samar bisa dilihat oleh perempuan itu.

"ayo, kau bisa sakit jika berada di tengah hujan deras seperti ini." Ajak yui sekali lagi.

Perempuan itu menggeleng, dirinya juga menjauh dari yui. Yui bingung ada apa dengannya?

"ayo, berteduh dulu di rumahku, setelah hujan selesai kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu."

Perempuan itu mengeleng lagi. Yui makin bingung. Kenapa dengannya? Bahkan untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini ia tidak mau menumpang berteduh?

"kenapa? Ayolah tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Hujan ini deras sekali. Kau bisa mati kedinginan."

Lagi lagi perempuan itu menggeleng. tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah dari yui. Yui mendekatinya, tapi perempuan itu malah menjauhinya. Ada apa dengan perempuan ini? Batin yui.

Hening cukup lama, tidak ada yang mulai berbicara. Tubuh yui pun sama seperti perempuan itu, basah kuyup, walaupun ia dilindungi payung, tapi derrasnya air hujan mampu menerobos payung yui. Hujannya sangat lebat, tapi perempuan itu sama sekali tidak risih denagn hujaman air hujan yang sangat deras.

Tap.

Kedua perempuan yang terhanyut oleh hujan deras itu menengok, ketika samar samar mereka mendengar seseorang menghampirinya.

"kanato.." gumam yui, begitu dilihatnya laki laki berambut ungu yang membawa boneka. Tubuhnya juga basah kuyup.

"yui-san ada apa ini?" tanya kanato, ia menangkap sosok perempuan lain di hadapan yui, juga dihadapannya. Ia meneliti setiap jengkal dari tubuh perempuan itu, begitu sampai diwajah perempuan itu, ia tau satu hal.

"kenapa dia tidak dibawa masuk? Sekarang kan hujan deras" lanjut kanato.

Yui tergagap, ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Sudah lagi ia tahu persis sifat laki laki termuda di istana ini. Kesepian, juga dari sorot matanya yang selalu pilu, emosi yang tidak stabil, juga sifatnya yang hampir mendekati psycho. Bedanya ia jarang membunuh manusia, ia lebih sering memutilasi boneka boneka yang ia buat sendiri. Sedangkan boneka yang ia pegang adalah boneka pilihannya, ia menganggap boneka itu adalah temannya sendiri. Kadang ia juga mengajak ngobrol bonekanya.

"ano.. sudah kutawarkan, tapi ia tetap tidak mau masuk." Jelas yui.

Kanato menatap wajah perempuan itu dengan intens, merasa bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya perempuan itu menengok, dan mempergoki kanato yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia tidak mengalah, ia malah balik memperhatikan mata kanato dengan intens, sampai ia merasa bahwa kanato makin tajam memperhatikan dirinya, ia mengalah. Ia tahu siapa kanato, juga apa yang terjadi dengan istana ini. ia tahu semuanya, dan ia juga tahu kenapa kanato juga ikut menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam istananya itu. Dan ia juga yakin, kanato tahu identitas dirinya.

"cepat bawa masuk, ia bisa mati kedingian kalau disini terus" dengan begitu kanato pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"nah, kau dengar kan? Kau sudah lebih diijinkan untuk berteduh di rumah kami.. ayo!" baru saja ingin mengandeng tangan perempuan itu untuk masuk, ketika kulit tangan yui beradu dengan kulit tangan perempuan itu, yui merasakan tangan perempuan itu dingin. Sangat dingin. Ia berpikir, pasti ia sudah sangat kedinginan sekarang. Ketika itu, yui langsung menggandeng tangan perempuan itu dan menuntunya untuk masuk kedalam istana itu untuk berteduh.

.

Cklek.

Yui mengunci pintu istananya, kuncinya lalu ia taruh dikantong bajunya yang basah, lalu menaruh payungnya di ranjang yang sudah disediakan, juga sepatu bootnya ia jejerkan untuk dikeringkan disamping pintunya. Ia kemudian melirik perempuan itu, ia tidak sma sekali singgah dari belakang pintu sejak yui menutup pintunya, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Mungkin ia sudah sangat kedinginan, bahkan tangannya kelihatan semakin erat mendekap tubuhnya.

"ayo, kusiapkan handuk juga air panas agar kau tidak kedinginan." Ia menarik tangan perempuan itu, tapi perempuan itu menepisnya.

"kenapa?" tanya yui. "tenang saja, tidak banyak orang kok disini." Lanjutnya seakan akan yui tau kenapa perempuan itu tidak mau dibawa masuk lebih jauh kedalam istana ini. Mungkin tidak enak dengan orang yang dirumah ini, batin yui.

Perempuan itu menggeleng. Badannya lalu berbalik membelakangi yui, dan menhadap pintu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, berusaha membukanya. Tapi alhasil, karena pintu itu dikunci juga kuncinya ada di saku yui, pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka. Walaupun ia tidak bisa membuka pintu itu, ia tetap memutar kenop pintu itu berkali kali, berharap pintu itu terbuka dan ia bisa kabur dari istana ini.

Yui bingung, saking tidak maunya kah ia berada disini hanya untuk berteduh? Perempuan itu masih saja berusaha membuka pintu itu, ia sekarang menggedor gedor pintu itu. Awalnya pelan, tetapi karna pintu itu belum juga terbuka ia makin keras menggedor gedor pintu itu.

Tap tap.

Yui menoleh, perempuan itu menghentikan gedorannya di pintu itu dan menoleh juga. Dua orang laki laki. Laki laki berambut merah, juga laki laki berambut ungu yang membawa boneka.

"ada apa yui?" laki laki berambut merah itu bertanya.

"ah.. ayato-kun. ano.. dia ingin berteduh sebentar di rumah ini, sampai hujan berhenti. Apa boleh?" Jawab yui.

Laki laki yang tadi dipanggil ayato, tidak langsung menjawab pertannyaan yui. Ia justru malah memperhatikan perempuan disamping yui dan yang baru saja diceritakan oleh kanato tadi.

"kenapa tidak? Ia bisa mati kedinginan disana." Jawab ayato.

Yui menatap perempuan itu seolah olah mengatakan. _**Benarkan? Kau dibolehkan kok.**_ Perempuan itu menatap ayato dan kanato dengan ketakutan, sorot matanya memandang kedepan seolah olah pandangan matanya kosong. Tapi bisa dipastikan, ia sedang menatap kanato dan ayato.

Perempuan itu tau alasan mengapa semua orang disini mengijinkan ia masuk, ia tahu. Mereka semua vampire. Kecuali yui. Dan dia sendiri pun vampir. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi bila vampire perempuan bertemu dengan vampire laki laki. Vampire perempuan tidak akan selamat. Dalam suatu peraturan vampire, vampire perempuan harus di musnahkan. Di dunia ini tidak boleh ada satu pun vampire perempuan. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya, tapi ini adalah suatu peranturan dalam dunia vampire. Bahkan kakaknya terpaksa membunuh ibunya dikarenakan peraturan konyol ini. Kakak yang ia sayangi membunuh ibunya. Bahkan kakaknya itu hampir saja membunuh dirinya. Tapi dengan kesadaran sendiri, kakanya itu malah membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kakanya lebih memilih mati dari pada membunuh adik yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Dan perempuan itu juga tahu, pasti ibunya mereka-kanato dan ayato- pasti mereka bunuh bersama. Kejam memang, bahkan ibunya sendiri pun ia bunuh. Dan ia tahu, untuk apa ia diajak masuk kesini. apalagi selain dibunuh. Nasib menjadi vampire perempuan memang tidak enak. Mereka pasti tidak akan hidup lama. Dan inilah takdirnya, walaupun kakaknya itu tidak berhasil membunuh dirinya, tapi takdir tetaplah takdir. Ia harus mati bagaimanapun juga. Jika kakaknya sudah tidak ada, masih ada vampire lain yang ingin membunuhnya.

Ayato berbalik membelakangi mereka bertiga, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi ia mengehentikan langkahnya.

"aku haus, aku tunggu kau dikamar." perintah ayato, dengan begitu ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Kanato tahu apa yang dimaksud ayato, sudah lagi seingat ingat kanato terakhir kali ayato menghisap darah yui tiga hari yang lalu, jadi wajar saja jika sekarang ayato haus. Mereka berdua juga sudah menjadi sepsang kekasih, maka dari itu ayato memberi peraturan bagi saudara mereka yang lainnya, tidak boleh ada yang menghisap darah yui selain dirinya.

Dan ternyata perempuan asing itu tahu apa yang dimaksud ayato. Cukup lega karena ternyata cowok berambut merah itu tidak memperdulikan dirinyayang notabenenya vampire perempuan, atau cowok itumemang tidak tahu tentang identitas dirinya yang ternyata vampire?

"nah ehm... namamu siapa?" tanya yui. Benar juga, ia dari tadi tidak bertannya tentang namanya.

"vukino" jawab perempuan itu.

Kanato tersentak mendengar nama dan suara itu. Sekarang ia benar benar yakin kalau cewek itu adalah anak perempuan yang dulu pernah ditemuinya, yang pernah sebentar jadi teman bermainnya, yang keberadaannya hilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya juga, yang tadi kanato ceritakan pada ayato adalah cerita itu, cewek itu adalah teman kecilnya waktu itu. Makanya ayato memperbolehkan cewek itu masuk, ayato sendiri tidak tahubahwa vukino itu vampire, maka dari itu ia cuek cuek saja. Kanato tersadar dari lamunannya ketika yui memanggilnya.

"kanato, bisa tolong kau bawa vukino ke kamar yang kosong? Ia kedinginan, hujannya juga sepertinya lama. Dia bisa menghangatka diri dulu. Aku dipanggil oleh ayato-kun, dia tidak bisa menungguku lama-lama. Tolong yah?" pinta yui takut takut.

Ia takut vukino jadi korban kanato, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuat ayato menunggu dikamarnya, bisa bisa ia mati gara gara kehabisan darah.

"jaa kanato, vukino. Aku akan segera kembali. Kanato aku minta tolong ya?" dengan begitu yui pergi menonggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian yui, suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara hujan saja yang menemani mereka berdua, juga suara kilat yang membuat suasana menjadi horor. Bagaimana tidak?

Vukino disuguhkan vampire laki laki, yang seolah olah siap memakannya. Vukino berpikir, apa yui bersekongkol dengan mereka untuk membunuh dirinya? Takdir sepertinya menginginkan vukino mati. Ia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba kembali membuka pintu yang terkunci.

Ia memutarnya berkali kali, menggedor gedor pintu itu, tapi alhasil, pintu itu sama sekali tidak terkoyak. Walaupun begitu ia coba kembali.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya kanato dengan nada yang sepertinya ketakutan, ia memeluk makin erat bonekanya itu, pandanganya terlihat kosong, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang melihat kearah gadis itu.

"teddy, pintunya terkunci dan kuncinya ada di yui-san, apa dia tidak menyadarinya?"gumam kanato berbicara pada teddy nya.

Kanato pun maju satu langkah. Vukino yang sedang enggedor gedor pintu itu makin memepetkan dirinya pada pintu, menghindari kanato. Kanato semakin mendekat. Vukino makin ketakutan sekarang, tidak hanya mengedor dan memutar kenop, dirinya sekarang memanggil manggil nii-san nya.

"nii-sann, nii-saaaaan"

Kanato mamperhatikan gadis itu. Sepertinya ia ingin sekali pergi dari rumah ini. Lagipula, kanato tidak berniat membunuhnya, bagaimanapun juga gadis itu adalah teman massa kecilnya, teman seharinya kanato. Mereka bertemu, lalu langsung bermain, ketika sore tiba, kanato mengantarnya pulang, ia pikir ia akan bermain dengan gadis itu besok lagi. Tapi ia tidk datang, kanato menunggunya sepanjang hari ditemani bonekanya, tapi gadis itu juga tidak datang. Kanato pikir ia menghilang. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu lagi.

Akhirnya ia bertemu dengannya sekarang. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya ia tidak mengenal kanato?

Tidak, kanato tahu itu. ketika kanato bermain dengan vukino waktu kecil, vukino buukanlah vampiire, ia massih manusia biassa. Tapi sekarang, ketika ia bertemu dengannya lagi, ia sudah menjadi vampire. Kemungkinan besar, ia diubah menjadi vampire oleh keluarganya atau saudaranya. Proses pengubahan manusia menjadi vampire itu ada efek nya. Mereka, jadi lupa dengan kejadian yang mereka alami. Mereka hanya ingat oleh orang orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, seperti orang tuanya, atau saudaraanya.

Sedangkan kanato sendiri, ia menjadi vampire ketika ia msih bayi, jadi kemungkinan ia tidak akan lupa dengan kejadian itu. ibunya vampire, kakak kakak nya juga sudah menjadi vampire sejak bayi.

Brukk.

"nii-saan~"

Kanato tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat gadis itu merosot kebawah, menjatuhkan dirinya didepan pintu. Dan...

Ia menangis.

Kanato tersentak. Begitu takutnya kah gadis itu?

"kenapa kau menangis?" "kau takut padaku? Atau takut pada teddy?" tanya kanato deengan nada mengintrogasi. Kanato menghampiri vukino.

"jangan mendekat.." gumam vukino. Suaranya terdengar lucu, tapi terdengar ketakutan.

Kanato menghiraukan ketakutan vukino dan semakin mendekat. Dan berhenti tepat didepan vukino. Vukino menutup matanya, ia takut sekarang.

"tolong jangan bunuh aku.." gumam vukino ketakutan.

Vukino bingung, katano yang ada didepannya tidak melakukan apa apa. Karena penasaran, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

Tangan kanato terulur didepannya.

Vukino terdiam, kanato tidak membunuhnya, atau ia hanya ingin mencari tempat aman utuk memutilasi tubuh vukino? Seperti kamar misalnya.

Bukannya menerima uluran tangan tersebut, vukino malah memperhatikan tangan yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan si empunya tidak merasa pegal sedikitpun. Awalnya tangan, karena ia heran tangan itu belum juga beranjak, ia sekarang beralih ke wajah kanato. Ekspresi itu terlihat biasa saja, matanya yang sayu, tangan satunya lagi memegang teddy-nya. Lama ia meneliti wajah kanato, tanganya terulur begitu saja menerima uluran tangan kanato. Tangan mereka kini saling menggenggam. Vukino berdiri dengan takut takut, mukanya tertunduk kebawah.

"kau terlalu penakut" gumamnya.

Vukino tersentak. Ia dengan refleks menegakkan kepalanya, dan..

Wajah kanato tepat didepan wajahnya.

Vukino menjauhkan wajahnya dari kanato. Tetapi, kanato makin mendempet tubuhnya pada pintu. Tangan kanannya, ia taruh disamping kepala vukino, menjaganya agar tidak kabur, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang bonekanya.

Vukino menutup matanya. Jarak yg terlalu dekat membuat vukino bisa mencium bau psikopat dari tubuh kanato. Ia benar benar takut sekarang.

"aku pikir, daripada membunuh mu, lebih baik aku mencicipi darahmu.. hm?"

Entah berapa kalinya vukino tersentak. Ia bukan tipe yang banyak bicara walau dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini. Tapi sekali mulut itu terbuka, ia akan terdengar lucu. Kelakuannya yang polos, membuat ia menjadi seperti anak kecil. Vukino tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

Tangan kanato yg berada disamping kepala vukino, berpindah menuju leher vukino. Tubuhnya makin mendekap tubuh vukino ke pintu. Kakinya menahan tubuh vukino agar tidak lepas. Perlahan lahan, kepalanya menuju leher vukino, menghisap aroma gadis itu dalam dalam. sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada vampire perempuan. ia lebih memilih membunuh para vampire perempuan itu ketimbang menghisapnya. Ibunya juga ia bunuh bersama kakak kakaknya. Reiji anak pertama dari keluarga sakamaki, lalu anak kedua shuu. anak ketiga subaru, Lalu ayato, laito, dan yang terakhir baru kanato.

Reiji, shuu, dan subaru sedang berada di luar kota sekarang. Sedangkan ayato, laito dan dirinya ditugskan menjaga istana ini.

Karena sebelumnya mereka berada di bawah hujan yang deras, alhasil baju mereka berdua basah.

"jangan.. aku mohon jangan.." pinta vukino. Ia tidak dapat bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya terkunci oleh kanato. Kanato tidak menghiraukan suara yang imut itu, walaupun terdengar kasihan tapi ia tidak ada iat untuk melepaskan vukino. Ia malah jadi lebih ingin untuk mencicipi darahnya.

Ia jilat leher vukino sebelum taringnya menembus kulitnya yang halus itu. lalu perlahan lahan ia tusukan taringnya pada leher vukino. Vukino meringis, lututnya lemas, ia tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Dan disaat seperti inilah kaki kanato berfungsi, ia menahan tubuh vukino dengan kakinya, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh, sementara ia menghisap darah vukino.

"be-berhenti.." ringis vukino.

Kanato menghentikan hisapannya. Darahnya menetes dari mulutnya.

"ini.. lebih nikmat dari yui." Gumanya dengan rasa bangga. "aku tidak menyangka darah seorang vampire sangat nikmat." Lanjutnya.

Vukino tersentak. Darahnya sekarang sudah dicicipi oleh vampire lain.

Kres.

"hh," ringis vukino kembali ketika ia merasakan taring yang menembus kulitnya. Kanato makin ganas mengisap darahnya. Tapi.. bukan itu yang ia takutkan, vukino tau apa arti hal ini. Tapi.. merekakan baru bertemu, kenapa.. kenapa..?

Vukino tidak kuat lagi, kepalanya pusing, pengelihatannya buram, dan ia tidak merasakan apa apa lagi.

Vukino pingsan.

**Tsuzuku **


End file.
